Tending to household pets often requires scheduling, which may not be possible by a busy pet owner. Also, certain living arrangements, for example apartments without lawn areas or high-rise condo complexes, make tending to pets difficult and in extreme cases living arrangements can even make tending to pets unsafe. Additionally, walking pets at night requires pet owner to take on risks to self and to their pet. Additionally, older pets often lack the mobility necessary for efficient walking and may be unable to manage common obstacles, such as steps. Therefore, indoor pet toilet systems that conveniently dispose of pet waste are desirable.
Some toilet systems allow waste to accumulate in a removable tray. However, such a solution is not sanitary and also lends to difficult cleaning/removal of waste and distinct pet odors since waste sits in an open tray filled with waste and open to the environment. Other more complicated systems require connections to indoor plumbing or external water hoses to supply water and to eliminate waste. Neither of these types of systems is portable or practical for many apartment/condo dwelling pet owners that either do not have access to outdoor hoses or access or the right to alter indoor plumbing. Conventional systems are sub-optimal, uneconomical, or impractical.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an indoor pet toilet providing a system where waste is “flushed” into a sealed waste catchment basin to eliminate waste and pet odors and offer a higher degree of sanitation and odor removal.